League of Legends: Summoner's Rift
by YuehXII
Summary: Initially, until another chapter is done, this will be considered a one shot. So in the mean time enjoy my story. if your fans of LoL or you have your own file, and would like to at some point take into account somewhere in the story. By all means send me a message, and I'll need, a league name, and as the story goes, most summoner's only have 1 control orb, so 1 champ.
1. Chapter 1

League of Legends: Summoner's Wrath

A One-shot by Brandon Palmieri

The story begins in the summoner's realm as a single master summoner, shrouded in a purple cloak walks around five other summoners who are at that moment conjuring 5 orbs. Within each orb is a champion that the summoner controls, The Five champions appear on a testing grounds battlefield. The five champions are; Irelia, a stead fast female character that controls psychic enhanced floating blades. The next champion, Teemo a master scout who's deadly poison and stealth skills often earn him an overwhelming kill streak. The following champion is Kog'maw, a creature created from an idea by use of the void, that massacre's all who cross its path. The last two champions are; Vlad a mastermind who controls the absolute power of blood, and Katarina, an assassin who has mastered the art of deception.

The five summoners use their creations to fight against monsters of the Void, creatures that one cannot even begin to fathom. It is then that the master Summoner grins as he waves his hand and launches all of the summoners from their orbs grinning at them, he says "Fools, you've sealed your fate." Of the fallen summoners three remain alive, the master summoner spoke, "oh strong enough to survive my assault are we. Well two of my desciples were not here, but these two summons well do all the same." As he opened a gate, he said, "I call upon the rite of the summoner, to open the gate to the Dimension of the Combatants, release the sacred seal so that I may pass." At that moment a large rift appeared on the ground, oozing indigo smoke.

From there the doors wrought open as two more summoners came in and saw their allies upon the ground, their master holding five champion orbs, with a grin on his face, the leading summoner called out, "Master Avaritia why are you doing this?" The summoner grinned as he stepped onto the rift even more so, the tendrils of the rift wreathed their way up, "if you wish to understand the whole truth, follow me and find out." He smirked at his fellow summoners as the tendrils wrapped around his whole body like black thorns before pulling the bound summoner down into the rift. The five summoners could only watch in stagnation as more master summoners arrived on the scene. Meanwhile deep within the confines of the Magi Academy; the Grand Master of the Academy could only stroke his beard, and say, "so the dark revelation has occurred."

Within the Magi Academy's Hospice Grounds the three injured summoners were bandaged in certain areas of their bodies. A young man of rosy complection with short brown hair spoke outwards at the group, "damn it, what the hell happened, why did the master summoner attack us and take our champions?" Another summoner, one of the non injured ones spoke up, "Squall, your guess is as good as mine." This summoner had a fairly tanned complection, light yet not in tone. His forehead length black hair was short and although smooth his bangs were not. Another of the injured summoners soon spoke up, "I'm actually gonna have to get serious, this guy took my Vlad, I'm not just gonna let him do what he wants." The last of the injured summoners, spoke up, "I agree Rinamori, we gotta find out the real answers behind that cryptic message he said." However their injuries occured and they were forced to lay down. The last of the summoners stood up, "hey you guys chill out, remember what the grand master said?"

At that moment the summoners remembered in a flash back as they were brought before the head of the magi academy, the grand master summoner. before him were the five summoners; Rinamori, the dark skinned man who controlled the champion, Vlad. Squall, the summoner of rosy complection who controlled the champion, Irelia. The last injured summoner, Drakeas who controlled the champion Kog'maw, and was also of rosy complection, but with much shorter hair and he wore glasses like three of the other summoners. They had just reported what had happened in the summoner chamber. The Grand Master then said, "This is troubling news, that Avaritia would do such a thing." The injured summoners spoke up, "please allow us to use our other champions and bring him in." The Grand Summoner raised his hand, "NO! this matter is now beyond you. Leave it to the master summoners."

The master summoners stepped forth, "Superbia, Bellcross, you two will be in charge of finding three other master summoners, to follow after him with your champions." The two summoners folded their right arms over the center of their chests and bowed. They then passed the three injured champions, Superbia placed her hand on Squall's shoulder, "don't worry we'll get your champions back." As she and the other master left the room. Squall was about to speak up as one of the other summoners the uninjured one with black hair spoke up ahead of him, "we understand grand master. We'll take our leave now." At that moment the flash back ended and the five summoners were sitting in the room. Squall then spoke out against his fellow summoner, "Nexus why did you stop me?"

Nexus now known as the indicated person, spoke up towards Squall who had just spoken against him; he looked at Shimizu and then to Rinamori who probably understood exactly what he was going to say, "because this isn't something he can declare against the grand master, this is something we as the desciples under him must deal with. That being said, Shimizu and I will be going after the master." Shimizu was the other uninjured summoner, he was a lighter complection than rinamori, and like Drakeas and Nexus wore glasses. At that moment, Drakeas spoke, "just the two of you? It'd be wiser if we went together." Nexus then spoke up against the others "you three are injured and we can't risk the added attention."

Shimizu spoke in turn with Nexus, "not that we wouldnt be glad for the support, we've been researching into that rift that hte master summoner had used, its a dimension gate as to where a summoner can enter the champion domain. However his spell is on another level than what we all could conjure together. Unlike us if we use that spell we'd lose almost all of our summoner abilities." Squall just slumped in awe, "but then how are we supposed to follow him if he can keep his abilities and we cannot?" Nexus then spoke up, "Shimizu and eye have been working on a champion design in which we will take on the roles of once we enter the rift. We'll become new found champions in the world. But I must warn you guys, unlike the master summoner this is a one way trip, if your really prepared for this. Design your own champions skins, and then we'll meet again in the chamber within the week." At that moment, Nexus glanced over to Shimizu and the two left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Summoner's Rift (Part 2)**

As Nexus entered the room and looked around it, he noticed in the corner of the room, his four compatriots, they were sitting at the desk and writing down specifics. Entering the room he headed towards them, out of his peripheral vision he could see people pretending to read, but who were actually keeping an eye on them. As he brought his bag, in he set it down at the edge of the table and looked at the four before pulling himself up a chair. This was a meeting to decide what needed to be decided before their trip.

Leaning in he placed his hand on the underside of the table, making a rune appear on the underside, like the others had done before him a bubble of webbing type design appeared around Nexus, as it was also around the others in the shape of a dome. However this was a mural of sorts. Nobody outside the dome could see it, and only those within it would be able to speak in continuity. From everyone else's perspective the group was studying together and doing homework. But inside they were going to have a heated meeting.

Spark spoke up first to their rather late arrival, "what took you so long, nexus?" It was then that Squall spoke in turn, "we were going to start without you." Nexus then replied to the others rather adjacently "come now, this isn't the time, have you guys finished your champions yet?" Spark and Shimizu looked at each other, "yea the two of us finished our champions, Squall and Rinamori though not so much." Nexus looked to the other two with a skeptical look, "both of you are writers just the same as me, why are you having so much trouble with this?"

Rina spoke up in turn, "mostly cuz I'm not feeling it, kinda annoyed and lazy that you brought this up with a deadline." Squall on the other hand had an irritated look on his face, "hey you've been bugging me about it a lot lately, why the need for the rush." Nexus face palmed and dragged his palm down his face. "We went over this for over a week, we missed the last chance to go in discreetly now we're going to be forced to go in at this time, if not then we'll have to wait a year for the next lunar eclipse. Or is it that you're both afraid of getting your hands dirty?" Standing up Squall was even more irritated, "hey don't make accusations I never said I was afraid. "

Shimizu raised his hands, "hey, hey calm down that's not what this meeting is about, can we get back on subject please?" Being the voice of reason, Shimizu had the moral issues in the group, most of us like to torment enemy champions and then laugh about it, but Shimizu was always going on about morality; at least in some sense. Squall sat down almost immediately and then rolled his eyes. Nexus placed his hands on the book and moved it across the rune on top of it, a magical seal appeared hovering over it, "I've finally finished the magical seal, it's a one-time use, I just need to transcribe it onto the floor in the summoner's room. We must cast the spell during the apex of the hour tonight, it's our last shot."

Moving his hand to the base of the chair and sitting back, "with the seal complete we will need to chant this spell in unison. He said sliding out for small notes for each of them, "remember we only have tonight, and once we're in we might be seen as accomplices to our target. Placing his hand on his unzipped bag, he held a note book from within it and placed it on the desk, each of them did the same, "remember we only have tonight." He then placed his hand on the seal under the table and made a scratch across it causing it to be undone. After that the mural was gone and Squall spoke up, "guess all we can do is study and hope for the best tomorrow." Then one after another they put their notebooks away, got up and left the room.

Several hours later; murals were made in each of their rooms to show that they were sleeping soundly ignoring the birds watching them from outside. As the door opened to the summoners room Rinamori was the last one to show up, the magical seal had five formed as Rinamori stepped onto the platform a barrier formed at the door. As the five of them looked to each other and nodded, the setting vanished as they lifted their arms up and a light filled the dark corridor, red orbs contrasting with white orbs that normal summoners used formed in the open arms of each of the five. Flipping their palms over they'd dropped the red orbs into the center of the seal activating it.

Meanwhile a Master took note of the magic in their rooms and busted the doors down, to each of their bed rooms stepping inside along with the other summoners the murals vanished. The master looked at the guards, "They're finally making their move, hurry to the chamber and alert the grand summoner. Quickly." The guards were all in a rush, as each of the fiver were chanting the seal spread throughout the chamber and started forming a barrier around themselves made of a white transient light. A loud commotion was heard outside, Having finished their parts Squall looked at the doorway, "they're here, shouldn't we do something," Nexus spoke up next, "focus on the seal."

The Grand summoner arrived as the master could not break the penta-seal on the door. "They are definitely inside Grand Master, they've erected a Penta-Seal in order to keep us from coming inside. The grand summoner lifted his hands, "preposterous, children trying to keep a door shut. They need to learn better." He said as a sphere formed at his hand and then blasted at the barrier shattering it and blasting the huger doors bouncing through the chamber making a path almost immediately. Afterwards all the summoners and masters entered the room to see the five standing inside the completed barrier. "All of you stand down and step out of the seal immediately, the grand summoner is here!"

Nexus was about to speak up against them when he was cut off by Shimizu, "I apologize Grand master but we can't, we can't just let him do as he pleases, please understand." Afterwards, Rinamori spoke up, "He took my summoning orb, I'm going to be frank this isn't something I can let go." At that time Spark returned in words, "We're the only ones strong enough to fight him and I'm not gonna allow him to use our summons for his own gains." Finally Squall spoke, "He took my Irelia, I'm so pissed right now, so I'm gonna teach him a lesson."

Looking at his friends, and then bowed to the grand master, "I apologize grand master, but as my friends have said, this isn't something we can overlook, please forgive us. And thank you for looking after us in this period of time." The Master summoner soon spoke up, "hurry up and stop him immediately." As the barrier started to fill up with light from the base the group of summoners began to disintegrate one after another turning into small blue orbs which shot down the middle of the seal, until only Nexus was left. The Grand master's eyes which are normally covered by his big white bushy eyebrows opened and he said, "What is your Goal!" Nexus lifted his head and tilted it a bit, smiling he said, "It's our problem and we need to take responsibility for it. Farewell Master." He said as he too vanished into the seal which then floated up off the ground and shattered into pieces.

The five orbs shot down through the heavens together coming from the plane of summoners the blue orbs increased in size and merged into one large orb, each of the summoners were then replaced by the champion designs they had come to create, upon looking at each other they nodded. "Until, we meet again my friends." The five them bumped fists before the large blue orb became five separate red orbs. They then shot out in five different directions across the continents. The countries they shot into were as set; Shimizu entered the territory of Bilgewater. Rinamori entered the territory of Shurima Desert, also known as the outlands; Squall had flown into Ionian Territory, while Spark landed in Demacia, and finally Nexus entered the outskirts of Noxus.

_**End of Chapter 2**_


End file.
